Gavilán o Paloma –Rey de la Eternidad
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Fics participantes del reto #27 "La suerte de los géneros"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". Dos capítulos, sobre géneros :"General" y "Mistery".
1. Gavilan o Paloma

_**Este fic participa del reto #27 "La suerte de los géneros"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras".**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**_

_**#Género "General"**_

Gavilán o Paloma

La tierna carne de los muslos le dolía. Percibía la calidez de la sangre corriendo en la zona por donde él había hecho la herida.

Desbastada, se dejó caer con peso muerto sobre la frialdad del lecho. En cualquier momento el señor volvería y la pesadilla retornaría de nuevo.

Al menos, cada vez sentía menos dolor.

Intentó cerrar sus ojos, entregarse por completo al mundo de los sueños. Mas la menta, fría y cruel, sacaba a relucir sus recuerdos, la culpa. La verdadera identidad que afloraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Recordaba con claridad las risas recorriendo los pasillos de piedra vieja de Invernalia, la sutileza de los vestidos rozando su piel, la sonrisa franca de su padre, el semblante amable del señor de Invernalia, el rostro encantador del primogénito Robb, e incluso la mirada triste del bastardo Jon Snow. Y por último, estaban los más pequeños, Brandon, Rickon y… Arya. La niñita de ojos grises a la que ella burlaba.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos oscuros tan solo pensar en la niñita de la que ella se reía, a carcajada limpia. ¿La razón? Su forma de ser. Era sucia, salvaje, machona, huraña. No tenía ni una pizca de belleza en ese rostro ovalado. Las pupilas grises, igual que las del guapo bastardo, en aquella cara era… vacía. No conservaban brillo alguno. Tal vez tenía los ojos muy grandes, los labios demasiados finos. Ni que hablar de su cabello lacio y sin vida, que se le pegaba a la nuca.

Pobre niña Stark, cavilaba al verla.

Agradecía a los dioses no ser esa niña. Si deseaba ser como alguien, esa era la dulce y perfecta Sansa Stark.

La hija del señor Eddard despertaba su interés. Quería tener ese cabello largo, rojo imitando al fuego, ondulado, sutil. Mataría por poseer esa mirada de un limpio azul. Rogaba en secreto a los Dioses que le concediesen tan solo una pizca de esa grácil forma de caminar, dirigirse a los demás.

Todas las noches, al finalizar sus actividades, se encerraba en su habitación. Observaba su reflejo en el espejo cristalino, buscando los errores de su faz. Al encontrarlos, los analizaba, buscando el método perfecto para cambiarlo.

E incluso imitaba su voz.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado por aquellos tiempos que era lo que más anhelaba en la vida, ella, con las mejillas ruborizadas y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, respondería: "Sansa Stark".

Ahora, lagrimosa y trémula, contestaría: "Nadie".

Pero nadie era imposible.

Continúo recordando.

Corrían tiempos felices. La fortaleza bullía de actividad, los criados se entrechocaban apurados preparando todo para la llegada del Rey Baratheon y su comitiva. Ella y Sansa parloteaban, soltando risitas alegres sobre la posible apariencia del principito Joffrey Baratheon.

Sansa Stark apostaba que su cabello era rubio como el sol, mientras que Jeyne juraba que se teñía de negro.

Ojala nunca hubiese llegado el rey a Invernalia.

Ojala jamás hubiese marchado a Desembarco del Rey.

¿Por qué se fue, siendo Invernalia su hogar?

Jamás imagino que en esa ciudad húmeda, calurosa, olorosa y mugrienta se convirtiese en su peor pesadilla.

Los dioses tienen una manera extraña de actuar, crueles, pero seguros.

La convirtieron en la hija de un lord; en Arya Stark. Decretaron al sádico hijo bastardo de Lord Roose Bolton, Ramsay en su esposo. Le dieron rienda suelta a sus más perversos antojos. Jeyne Poole, su muñeca de trapo.

Por querer ser Gavilán fue Paloma.


	2. Rey de la Eternidad

**_Este fic participa del reto #27 "La suerte de los géneros"; del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras"._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George R. R. Martin._**

**_N/A: No se si ha quedado muy acorde al género. Desde ya me disculpo si les parece una porquería ;)_**

**_#Género "Mistery"_**

Rey de la Eternidad

La nieve caía implacable sobre el bosque desnudo, desolado e inhóspito. Una tierra infértil, eternamente congelada se extendía en todos direcciones, devorando el verdor que traspasaba la muralla helada, apagando consigo toda clase de vida que buscara el calor del sol.

De pronto, era como si la felicidad del mundo se apagase, consumiéndose en las sombras para siempre.

Retornar al presente fue cruel. Su pecho dolía fuertemente, como un hueco vacio que intenta llenarse pero jamás se satisface. No había cura para ese eterno dolor.

— ¿Ves como el mundo padecerá en sombras? —la voz del Cuervo de tres ojos era marchita. Bran asintió. —Si deseas evitarlo, debes ocupar tu lugar. El mundo depende de ti, pequeño Brandon Stark.

El niño no supo que responder. Por un lado, anhelaba ayudar al mundo, aquel mundo maldito que le arrebató su felicidad entera, el destino escrito en el libro de la vida. Y por otro, era tan solo un niño, ignorante de la sabiduría de la vida, solo un cambiapieles nada más.

— ¿Pequeño Brandon Stark? —pregunto el ser fantástico, removiendo sus hojas sangrantes.

—Lo pensaré, Cuervo de tres ojos—respondió trémulo, corriéndose los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro cetrino.

—No has de perder demasiado tiempo, pequeño niño —le recordó el otro, mirándolo desde sus cuencas vacías de la cual surgía una rama blanquecina.

El tiempo se perdía, eso era verdad. Una fina briza se infiltró en la cueva, trayendo consigo el largo invierno.

-.-

Las nubes grises algodonadas se amontonaban una tras otra, amenazando con soltar su llanto contra el suelo pálido, cubierto de escarcha.

Bran asomo su cabeza por la abertura de la cueva, recostado en la espalda de Hodor. Odiaba no poder caminar, si al final su vida se reducía a las ansias de poder volver andar.

Sabia que mas alla de la muralla se encontraba Invernalia, reducida hasta los cimientos, convertida en cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue la fortaleza mas impresionante del Norte. Si cerraba sus ojos cristalinos, volvía a través del plumaje negro de un cuervo a su lugar de origen. Graznaba, ya que no podía gritar al observar la tristeza que desprendía esa tierra yerma. Nada quedaba del pasado.

—Debes tomar una decisión.

La voz de Jojen lo sobresaltó, retornándolo al presente. De nuevo en su cuerpo roto, dejó escapar ese ruidito de angustia que se ataba en su garganta.

— ¿Es necesario, Jojen? — susurró, angustiado. — Puedes serlo tú si eso deseas.

Jojen Reed lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Soy un vervidente, Bran. Mi destino fue traerte aquí, adonde perteneces. Solo debes tomar la decisión que decidirá la continuación de tu existencia.

Brandon Stark suspiró.

— ¿Acaso deseas que me transforme en un árbol viviente? — dijo, indignado.—Eso no es lo que quiero para mí. ¿Es que no hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas?

—No— el tono de Jojen fue cortante

¡Qué difícil era decidir en esos momentos! Pero cuando niño tiene que crecer, dejar en el camino los restos de la infancia, solo debe esperar, esperar y confiar en sí mismo.

-.-

El silencio se hizo rey en el lugar. La cueva se iluminaba tenuemente por la luz procedente de las antorchas, la cual mantenía encendida un niño del bosque.

Todos se reunieron en torno al pequeño lobo, con sus grandes ojos brillantes y expectantes a su anuncio. Habían esperado años por ello, y al fin ha llegado.

Brandon Stark proclamó, más seguro que nunca:

—He decidido convertirme en el nuevo Cuervo de tres ojos… — quiso seguir, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. El publico reunido a su alrededor se unió en aplausos y coros de alegría.

Su rey anhelado había llegado para salvarle del eterno Invierno que arañaba las capas del mundo.

El niño sonrío, por primera vez liviano, sin pensar en su futuro ni en el misterio que se escondía detrás de él.

Ya nada importaba.


End file.
